Love Sucks
by anythingforl-l-love
Summary: In this epilogue after the anime where Black Star screws up everything by dating patti, Maka is lonely. But there are two unlikely people who take her side, Blair and Souls little Demon. Can this duo help Maka get together with soul. rated M. 3 chapters;D
1. What's sad and lost,

Love sucks Big time bitches

Everyone had someone else except Maka. If anyone who think all the pairing in soul eater no one would be alone. Everyone would have someone. But not Maka. It all started when Maka defeated the Kishin. A week later Black Star and Tsubaki got into a fight and weren't speaking to each other, so Black Star was spending a lot of time with Patty. Of course Tsubaki wanted to stop fighting but Black Star was never around so they could settle he started going out with Patty and Tsubaki kind of shut down for a while. Tsubaki asked out Kidd after and he said yes and Liz and Soul hooked up some how. Maka didn't really know or Care. Her feeling were apparently irrevient in this whole thing. She forced herself to be able to syncronize with Soul nothing ever appeared wrong with her, but to a certian pumpkin loving Cat it perfectly clear. So there she was, staring out her window, in nothing but a flimsy tank top and loose short shorts with her hair tied in buns again. Soul and Liz were out on another date and Maka was scowling at the moon like the whole thing was its fault. Blair snuggled into Maka's hip as Maka tapped her pen on her sketch book. She found it was much better to sketch out what she felt instead of holding it in till she was alone then cried. Of course she did cry at time. When battling the kishin Maka figured out that she loved Soul with all her heart. She knew it alittle about it before but not how much. Maka and Soul didn't even hang out that much anymore, none of them did really. Maka's phone vibrated, her eyes flickered to the screen. 'Tsubaki' Maka picked up the phone.

"Hello, hello?" Maka held the phone between her ear and her shoulder as she continued to sketch a very morbid picture of the moon and sun.

"Maka? Oh I thought you wouldn't pick up. You hardly ever do." Tsubaki chirpped at the other end. She was cutting vegtables for a stew. Maka's half lidded eyes remained slightly glazed over at the sound of her friends cheery voice. "Maka... I wanted to tell you something that I should have said when it happened instead of just keeping it to myself." Tsubaki stopped cutting and her voice seemed strangled. The dark arm turned to keep an eye on her partner and his girlfriend. The were on the couch, backs facing her with his arm around Patty watching a horror flick.

"You aren't pregnant are you?" Maka teased. It was at that time when Tsubaki accidently pressed the speaked button. The message came out jumbled and it sounded like 'You're pregnant?' Black Star whipped around to see her. "Because if you are I wanna be the god parent and your maid of-"

"No! No, I'm not pregant" Tsubaki turned the phone back to normal. Black star eased back into his seat. "Um I just needed to tell you that..." Tsubaki frowned. Maka clicked her pen impaiently.

"Tell me what, I don't have all night. I don't wanna be awake when Soul and Liz get home." Maka proded her on. Tsubaki went around the corner to hide from the couple in the den.

"I broke up with Kid a week ago, it was a mutual thing and we didn't really tell any body yet." Maka stopped. The front door opened.

"Tsubaki I'll talk about this later, Soul and Liz just came in Bye" Maka cut her off before she could say good bye. In a flash Maka put away her things, grabbed her i pod and dove under neath the covers. Blair sighed. For two weeks her and the scythe meister have been stuck together like glue and Blair still thought she was strange. Soul opened the door slightly to see if Maka was awake, the hallway light glinted through her dark room. He saw the lump in the covers and guessed it was Maka. Soul almost had a heart attack when he saw the pair of yellow feline eyes glinting through the darkness. The eye seemed angry that Soul intruding in her truff. He almost wanted to wake up Maka to swat the cat. Liz poked her head and Blair lost it. She leapt off Maka's bed with claw beared and darted for the two. Soul slammed the door in time for Blair to bounce off it and hiss at it. Soul's eyes were wide, Blair had never done that before. 'It's like she was protecting Maka from being hurt by something.' Soul look behind him, Liz was standing there confused like him. She shrugged and pulled Soul into his room. He happily complied.

Ten minutes later Maka's world faced armageden.

Her Ipod died.

Maka buried her face in her plush pillow hopping it would drown out the noises. It didn't. The whole apartmeent echoed with Liz's moan, Bed squeaking and Soul's growls. Maka sat up and stared out the window again, 'Well this stinks. He'll never know what I feel' Maka thought, completely forgetting the Soul bond which let them hear each others thoughts. She was currently Blocking out Soul's afraid of what they might be. ' I guess this one painful way of rejection. Knowing he'll never think of me as more than his meister and never in any way.' Maka looked at the long pale scar down her arm. She had lied to everyone and said it was just a scar that reopened from the battle with the kishin. Blair was the one who walked in on her and freaked out. Maka tranced it with her finger 'It itches alittle.." she scratched at it. Tear had been sliding down Maka's cheeks with out her noticing till one hit her arm. She wiped them away and sniffled. Maka's body shuttered and she started crying again, quietly so they couldn't hear her, quietly so no one who didn't know wouldn't feel conflict. Quietly so she didn't have to face herself. Blair transformed to her human form as Maka was hunched over her window clearing. Blair sat on the pillows and stroked Maka's back. The sounds stopped and lights were turned off. Maka clung to Blair and sobbed as she comforted her.

Soul shut off the lights with a concerning train of thought buzzing around in his minute his head was in the game, he was fucking Liz's brain sensless and the next a distrubing wave of thoughts washed over him. And they could only have come from person. Maka. Soul switched off the living room light as Liz made her good byes. She had to be back soon or Kidd was going to...he had no idea what that freak would do. Soul wandered over to the hallway light switch by Maka's room. He heard muffled sounds coming from her room. Soul flipped the switch and carefully opened her door to listen in.

"Blair...I just...I-I" Maka's tears slid down. Soul's eyes quickly adjusted to the scene,but as soon as they did he wished they hadn't. Blair was in the corner in her human form and Maka clinging to her crying as Blair stroked her back. Soul soon realized, he couldn't stand the sight of Maka's tears.

"Shhh It's okay sweetie, I know, I know. You'll be alright. It may hurt now but your heart will beat again." Blair cooed. She obviously knew Soul was there, just Maka and Soul didn't know that.

"But...It's just I-I... Love him so much*Sob* I don't want to hate him or her *Sob* I wish..." Maka's voice dropped as she cuddled closer to Blair. Soul now had to use all of his will power from walking over there and comforting her himself. 1. He would be killed for going into her room at night with out permission. 2. He didn't know what Blair would do to him 3. It seemed like that he should be the last person to be there. Soul crept back and closed her door, slugging all the way back to his. Soul plopped down on his bed with a defeated sigh. He had his head flooded with a rejected feelings and two words 'Heart Broken'

Liz snuck through the back door leading through the kitchen. Bad choice. Kid was getting an apple to eat. Kid gave her a nod then brushed her off. Liz stood there stuned.

Maka woke up the next morning sore. A couple streches and she was fine. Maka pulled on her red skirt and white blouse, she growled at herself in the mirror. Puffy eyes and messy hair with bags under her eyes. 'Fixable' she thought and stumbled out of her room and into the bathroom. Maka pressed a cold cloth to her eyes and attacked her hair with a brush. Ten minutes later she walked out looking normal. Soul poked his head from the living room.

"Ready to go?" He asked. Maka was surprised, he was actually offering her a ride. She nodded not trusting her voice. The ride there was silent for a word. Maka didn't wrap her arms around Soul's waist like she usually did, instead she held the edge of her seat. Clinging to him like that felt...wrong. Like it wasn't her territory now, it belonged to Liz. Soul notice the lack of a clinging Maka and stopped.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Soul growled turning around.

"N-nothing, nothing's wrong. W- um why do you ask?" Maka looked everywhere but him. Soul noticed that too. Maka began figeting and twittling with her fingers. Soul noticed that too, his patience wore thin and snapped when Maka's eye's darted by his.

"Look at me! Tell me what's wrong!" he grabbed her by the wrist. That same guilt of territory took over and Maka yanked her hand back. Soul's bang's covered his eyes "Maka get off the bike I have to check something." Maka blinked.

"Um.. Okay," Maka slide off the comfortable leather with her satchel in hand." What is it you need to check?" Soul flipped off the brake and sped away leaving a baffled Maka. Anger soon took over as she clenched the books in the bag.

"He is a dead man..." Maka hissed and darted down the sidewalk.

Soul strode into Class not expecting Maka to already be there. 'How the hell did she...I...But' Soul stood there with his mouth wide open. Maka was talking with Doctor stein and Soul didn't want to know what. The professer nodded and Maka turned on her heel, ignoring Soul completely. She took a seat beside Kid and Tsubaki. Soul wondered over to Liz, Patty and Black Star. Right above the other three. She was ignoring him. Soul still had his mouth wide open when Liz closed it.

"Soul! Youre mouth is wide open, come back to earth with us." Liz teased.

"Wha?" Soul proved her point. "Sorry it's just when did Maka get here?" Black Star looked confused.

" Like ten minutes ago, she seemed pretty ticked too" Black star scratched his elbow. "Why?" Soul shook his head and the class began. Maka had pulled out some sort of paper pad and was doing something in it. Soul couldn't see what she was doing and was becoming more curious by the minute. Stein was doing another disection and adding random hints of the schools coriculim to the oral guide through it. No one was able to see what Maka was doing and the six teens became increasingly curious. Maka let Tsubaki and Kidd view her work, but not the other four which made a certian god obsees assain peeved. Tsubaki tensed a little at the sight of her drawing and shook her head but couldn't look away. Stein was called to the death room and told the class to do what ever. Kid peered over Maka's shoulder to get a better view of her art work. Kidd's normal neutral demeaner showed an emotion. His eyebrow's furrowed and those golden eyes widened. His tensed together and his body shuttered slightly. Soul watched the two's reaction. Maka turned to look at kid and Soul got a view perfect of her face. Maka didn't look angry anymore, more empty. Like she wasn't there really when she had that pen in her hand. Threw a gap between her pig tail and her cheek Soul caught a peek hole of her drawing as she talked to kid. Soul never felt so sad in his life. Finally Black Star had it. He jumped over his desk and landing on Maka's, scooping up her sketch book.

"You dare deny your beautiful god his right to see this-" Black Star stopped when he gazed at the picture. Maka stood up, still empty, and walked out with Kid running after her. Tsubaki snapped. She punched his chin and Black Star crumpled down. Tsuabki snatched the sketch book with out looking at the picture again.

" Black Star you went to far taking some one else's things. For someone who wants to be a god you could sure use some leasons in manners and respect!" she snarled. Tsubaki calmly walked up the few steps to Soul's spot and handed him the paper pad."Soul could you please give this to Maka when you get home," and with that she went to go find Kid and Maka. Black Star finally got up and inched over to the others. They were all staring at the picture. Soul automatically got it. The draw was divided in three parts. The first was of a girl staring out the window at the moon. The girl was wearing a tank top and loose shorts with her shoulder length hair down. She was sitting a bed with her long legs supporting her sketch book. A cat snuggled to her hip, it seemed like a nice part if the girls eyes weren't so accusing. Soul knew the building way too well. It was an outside view looking through a window from above. But no matter what, that was their apartment. The cat was Blair and the girl must be...'Maka' Soul thought. The second part was sort of split into two. The upper part was of a couple obviously fucking. All kinky details were hidden but the female's long hair was knotted in the young man's fingers. The two were kissing and the womans arms were wrapped around his waist. His hair covered their faces and a blanket covered any details reveiling it was Liz and him. But Soul knew. The male had a toned form but not a bulky frame. The woman had a slim but luscious frame and was ever so lightly shaded that you could barely tell. It was very well done sketch, the angle, the form, the details. There was even sweat. It would be arousing if it weren't for the bottom half. It was the girl again, she was holding an Ipod with a screen the said 'Shutting Down please Recharge'. There were details that were sound indicating she could hear them. The girl had a fustrated face but also incredablly sad. Soul noticed the small tear drop that most would've over looked. The final piece ripped out Soul's heart leaving him with nothing but Guilt. It was the girl but she was crying, her face was detailed with pain and suffering. She clenched a pillow as the Cat nuzzled into her foot trying to make her feel better. Darkness was creeping closer to the girl. Soul wanted to kill him self.

"Wow, Maka-chan is a really good artist. Whatcha think insiprided this?" Patty asked her high pitched voice but with a serious tone. Black Star shook his head and drapped his arm around her. Liz had no clue what the picture meant, no one did excpet for Soul.

"As they say, 'Bitches be Trippin' " Soul almost killed Black Star. He was lucky the bell rang. Liz looped her arm in Soul's

"So what do you wanna do now?" She asked in her seductive voice. Soul unhooked their arms.

"I'm not really in the mood, see you tomorrow." He left. leaving Liz baffled.

Soul sat on their couch. Blair was at work and Soul had no Idea where Maka was. Soul was dreesed in a pair a jeans and a white cotton long sleeve shirt. He flipping through her Sketch book now. Soul was impressed with her talent. There was one of each of their friends, even him. The only person Soul didn't see a self portrait of Maka in were also plenty of morbid Pictures that would give Soul Nightmares forever. Finally the front door opened and Maka. She kicked off her shoes and peeled off her jacket. Soul leapt up from the couch and pulled Maka into a hug.

"Where were you?" Soul pulled away but kept his hands firm on her shoulders. "I was worried that you weren't going to come home" Maka felt that same feeling from when she was on the motorcycle. This wasn't her territory anymore. Maka swatted his hands off her and headed to the kitchen.

"Hey!" Soul rushed after her. He grabbed her shoulder again but Maka hit his arm off.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled. Soul growled in fustration and whipped her around. He stared into her eyes hard, he wanted to know what she was thinking. Maka's eyes darted away from his gaze.

"Look at me!" Soul shouted at her. Maka snapped her eyes to his with a glare. He was a good head taller then her but that didn't mean she couldn't beat him up. Soul's fist's clenched and unclenched. He didn't know what to do. Maka was being confusing. "Tell me what is wrong right now and don't say there isn't anything wrong because I fucking know there is." Soul inched closer to her. They were standing in the middle of the kitchen right now and he was having a strange urge to do something to her.

"Really now, what gives you that brillent idea?" Maka shouted back at him. She was glaring at him.

"The fact you don't talk to me about stuff anymore, you barely look me in the eye and not to mention you won't even let me touch you!" Soul shouted again, his anger bubbled.

"Well maybe I don't want to be touched by a pervert like you!" Maka snapped.

"You're a bitch, I'm so sick of your shit!"

"Oh I'm bitch now? Well tell me how much you think I'm a bitch Dick head!" Maka Swore at him.

"You're the bitchyist bitch of the east and if you owned an airline it would be jet BITCH" Soul insulted.

"Oh yeah? Well if you owned a chain of cheap mexican reasturants it would be TACO DICK!" Maka grabbed him by the shirt collar and pulled him closer. Bad move because soul lost his footing and toopled over, pushing Maka down first. Maka blinked away the pain from the small blow her head just recieved and realized their postion. Soul was hovering over her, hands on either side of her head. His knee inbetween her legs. Soul smirked as he gently pulled Maka's hair out of her Pig tails. Maka blinked. Soul hooked a finger through tie and began slowly tugging it off.

"What are you..." Soul pressed his lips against Maka's before she could finish. The tie was off and vest was missing. Soul broke his lips away for a moment to breathe, then pressed them together again. Maka felt his tounge lick her lip. Maka blushed and parted her lips slightly. Soul slid his tounge in and explored Maka. Maka moaned into his mouth from the new sensation. Soul's dick throbbed in his pants. His hand slithered down her torso to her thigh at the edge of her skirt. His kisses were more hungry and he almost went further until the phone rang pulling them both out of there trance. Liz automatically popped into Soul's head.

"Shit what the hell am I doing...I'm so sorry Maka" Soul ran out of the house. Maka lied there on the floor letting the phone ring as her thought swirled around in her head.

"Wha-what just happened?"


	2. Can it be brought back? Who know's!

Love Sucks

_**Thank you my dear readers, please fav this and review or comment. Okay so I know you all are like "Come on get the new chapter of Sh!t faced done. Wine wine wine" Look there are several short chapters and my computer is having a virus problem so I don't want to go on the intrenet much that and its having a promblem loading in. But I thank you all for reading I promise I'll get sh!t faced loaded okay. Note. In this chapter Maka is a little Drunk okay! And I did some really fucked up research . The whole gang has a get together to dicuss some "important" matters. I haven't quite figured out where soul went to yet so It may be really fast paced cuz I'm making this up. Sorry for the bad grammer and spelling DO NOT BITCH AT ME FOR IT! I don't own soul Eater or any of the characters**_

_**Love~OtakuCertified**_

Chapter 2

_"W-what just happened?"_

Maka was lying on the floor for a good half hour now and she had came to ridiculous reason why Soul had went to second base with her. Soul was obviously infected with insanity and made out with her thinking she was Liz until he came to his senses and ran away to go sanitize his mouth and have akward run in's with her. Conclusion Soul will never like her and is convinced she has a deadly virus. Maka sighed staring at the roof. Maka finally sat up, her back was stiff and a few tears of rejection slide down her cheeks. The glint of the vegtable knife caught her eye and Maka grabbed it when Blair stumbled through the door. Maka ignored her, focused on what she was about to do. Blair was all grin's and giggles till she saw Maka heading off to her room with a knife. Her gold eyes widened in shock as Maka closed the door behind her. The magical Cat bolted to the door. She jiggled the door knob to find it locked. Blair banged on the door.

"Maka Open up Now what your going to do is a bad idea now stop!" her gold eye started to pool over with tears.

"NO! I can't be here anymore. I just hate this life!" Maka yelped with a strained voice from the other side of the door. "No one really cares for me! They're all just in a you!" Blair slide to her knee's, still banging on the door with tears now sliding down her cheeks. Maka pressed the knife to her arm.

"That isn't true..." Blair called out. Maka stopped pressing the steel to her arm. "I love you very much. Everyone does, now tell me what happened. Please...open up Maka..." Blair cried. Maka dropped the knife and kicked it away like it was a snake. She crawled over to the door hopelessly and unlocked it. Blair came crashing threw in a heap of sobs, toppling over Maka. Her manicured nail cluched Maka's shoulder and brought her closer. Maka nuzzled Closer and explained everything. Both girls now had calmed down and where on the couch with hot chocolate, laced with alittle two former rivals were chatting away, raising each other spirits. Then the phone rang.

"I'll get it," Maka smiled. Blair was a little weary for her going into the kitchen but came back with the phone instead of a knife. Maka plopped down and pressed the talk button of the hand held. "Hello Albarn and Eater's residenice Albarn speakin-"

"You fithy little slut!" Liz's voice boomed through the phone. You could hear Kid and Soul's voices in the backround trying to calm her down again. "How dare you make a move on my man! I never pegged you for that kind of girl but I guess I was wrong. Like father like DAUGHTER! You Back Stabbing bimbo." Blair's eyebrows raised alittle.

"Um...Excuse me?" Maka was still shocked. Blair poked the speaker button. There was a scuffle in the back round between Liz and Soul most likely.

"Liz I told you that isn't how it went now put down the phone and listen to me!" Soul shouted at her.

"You ever touch Soul again I swear I'll rip those pig tail right out of your hair and shoot you in your flat chest where a HEART SHOULD BE!" Liz threatened. Maka gave blair a look that practically screamed'_We should record this'_ Kid snatched the phone from his partner as Soul and Liz had a yelling match. Kid apologized for his weapons behavior with Liz denying it in the backround screaming more insults and threats. Maka calmly asked Kid to put the phone on speaker and Maka and Blair lost it. They started laughing their asses off. Soul, Kid and Liz all stopped from the noise emitting from the phone. Blair fell of the couch and still laughing. They both hicupped in sync.

"Oh my god that is so funny. We should've recorded that. Ahahahahaha" Blair howled in delight. Maka joined her on the floor. "Wait what did I put in our drinks again?" Blair asked still giggling.

"Some kinda mint flavoured Vodka I think" Maka replied and Soul's eyes almost popped out of his head. "Blair I'm of age right? Ohmigod! We should go to some clubs! Like with Glowsticks and stuff Ehehehe" Maka was definatly drunk as a sunk. Maka tried to talk to the three on the other line seriously but when ever Liz yelled they started giggling. At some point Soul asked if they were drunk and they answer was giggling yes.

"Hey Kiddo-kun you wanna come with us too? I heard from Tsubaki that you guys had a mutal break up right before my I pod died and I was forced to listen to Soul and Liz Fucking. Talk about nightmares and sever mental scaring but I'm pretty sure you also went through it too. Ah Blair put you pants back on. Leave them on till we go outside and are wasted with our panties around our ankles." Kid was flabbergaspted. He shot a glance to Liz who was clinging to Soul, not noticing her eyes that begged him not to agree. Kid shrugged.

"Why not? I'll call Tsubaki too. I'll see you two in the park." Kid cut off the phone as the two girls squealed '_**Orgee!~"**_ over and over again. Soul was left standing there as Liz followed after a blushing Kid. His one thought '_fucking lucky bastard' _A new wave of foriegn emotions washed over Soul. Giving him a hint that he and his meister were still in sync. '_I'm so glad I don't have to wory about Soul for a night. It'll be good for me and I don't want to be that kind of girl. I mean Soul doesn't Love me like I love him/ He Lovs Liz' _Soul heard everyone of Maka's thoughts. What she was going to where, Her make up, it was all of a emotions of relief till a certian Imp popped into mind.

_**Well well. Looks like you picked the wrong prize. You have a knock off in your hands. But it's just too cruel to throw it away. Especially when it doesn't belong to you...**_

Soul stepped into the blackroom. His pin strip suit appearing on him. He snarled in distaste.

"I thought you were gone and what do you mean by that.?" The imp just waved his black nailed finger around to the music coming from the old record player. His razor sharp teeth glinting in the light.

_**Well you see my boy I've scene this future. Don't bother denying the fact you love this blondie. But you have the knock off. Thompsan was it? And the best part her heart doesn't even belong to you. It's for the reaper boy. Now a sad fate this is, Blondie doesn't get to have the happyness she deserves and we both know thisss right?**_

"You still aren't Making any sense. Maka doesn't even feel that way about-" Soul felt the previous thoughts come back '_Soul doesn't love me the way I love him'_ "Me...What did you mean when you said she doesn't get the happyness she deserves" Soul glared at him murdously. The imp hopped off the chair and danced to the jazz music.

_**When your friend there started dating the sister, he threw everything out of whack. Then that direct desendant of Archnades weapons started dating the reaper boy. You and the Knock off girl started dating. BLondie was allll allllone now wasn't she? Maybe if you stopped to notice some cutsssss you would've caught on sooner but now it may be to late.**_

Soul's fist clenched. He had an urge to ring the little monster's neck. _**Beware...For if the Reaper and Blondie come together. You will never have a chance. But you still won't with Knock off girl~**_

The imp's voice rung in Soul's head as the Blackroom faded away. He knew what he meant. For Maka to be happy, he would have to dump Liz and get in Maka's pants. Most of that Plan he liked. He heard the front door slam snapping Soul out of his trance. Soul ran to the door and found a distraut Liz.'_Shit this isn't gonna be easy' _Liz turned to him with Watery eyes and clung to him '_Scratch that. Impossible' _Soul gulped and stepped back from Liz towards the door.

"Liz come with me and Call your sister and tell her that she has to bring Black Star. Meet me at the park" Soul bolted out the door. Liz snatched her cell phone and dialed her sister.

_Patty's phone rang and she reluctantly picked it up for her and Black Star were in a make out session. After hearing her sister's Patty grabbed Black Star and ran out the door._

_Tsubaki was walking calmly towards the park the Kid told her to meet at. She sighed when her thoughts drifted to the couple who making out on the couch back home._

Maka was at the park with Blair andwere surprised to meet Hiro there. Maka sat on the swing set. She had sobered up by now and realized what she said to Liz,Kid and most importantly SOUL! She had practically flirted with Kidd right in front of him. Blair and Hiro were talking as Maka swung back and forth calmly with her eyes closed not noticing the young reaper and her friend trickle in. Until Liz opened her big mouth.

"YOU SLUT!" Maka opened an Eye reluctantly. The swing stopped by Maka six inch black stilettoes. Revealed by a mini jean skirt showing off her long ivory legs with a red sequen tube top. Liz stormed over to her. Maka sighed and got up from the swing. Liz punched Maka in the face, causing her to flip over the swing and land on her stomache. Kid and Soul jerked forward till they saw the look in Maka's eyes. Murder. But it wasn't wasn't the insanity, no it was worse. Teenage drama. Maka lunged over the swing and tackled Liz to the ground. Maka sat on her chest and dug her heels into Liz's thighs while she pulled her hair. Liz wailed out in petty pain. Liz tried grabbing Maka's shirt but the scythe meister was much more skilled in hand to hand combat. Maka grabbed Liz's arms, leaned back pulling liz with her till she was almost over top of her, then dug her heels into her abdomin and kicked her off sending her flying into the pole. Maka stood up and smoothed out her outfit and checked her heels. Liz stayed down, not wanting to fight the tiny tiger anymore.

"I'm not a slut! I am damaged." Maka turned her back to her cries of protest. "Blair, Tsubaki, Kid. Let's go." Maka grabbed the young reaper by the coller and started dragged him off. Blair yanked on Maka back pocket. Maka stopped and turned around to see what was going on. Soul was on one knee as Liz sat up with tears in her eyes. Maka opened the connection to Soul's Soul. Maka felt a wave of emotions. Jealousy, fear, lust, hatered, confusion, guilt, and most importantly, a refound love. Not for Liz but her. Kid stared at Maka who was focusing on the scene. She felt pain, he felt pain. Maybe they could help each other. Kid's hand Found Maka's and he forcfully slid his fingers between hers. Soul picked up on Maka flustarded Soul. A glimpse of What kid was doing sent him into the Black room. Soul was sent into a flaming rage. Although on the outside he was explaining to Liz why they needed to break up, but on the inside her wanted to tear them all apart and take Maka for himself. The imp Scowled at him for not acting on his desires. An Idea lit up in the red demon's head and a twisted grin spread on his face.

_**Now time for the show! Let's show everyone the real animal you are, Soul Eater Ku ku ku ku**_

In an instant Soul snapped and charged at Kid. He ripped Maka from him and flung her over his Shoulder. He screamed and kicked in protest. Liz looked beweildered. Soul had a maddening look in his eyes as his crazed crimson eyes glared at Kid's Golden ones. Maka, who was currently flung over Soul's shoulder, was squirming and shouting out protests.

"Soul put me down now!" Maka seethed at him. But Soul ignored her and glared at Kid who was still confused. Soul grabbed Maka's butt as her snarled at Kid "Hey!"

"This is mine!" Soul squeazed her butt and had Maka squeak. "Blondie and Reaper do not go together. Me and Thompsan do not go together. You do not touch blondie! She is mine and Mine alone." Soul growled out. To Maka and almost everyone present, Soul sounded like an animal, to Blair he was acting completely normal. Maka thought that he was an animal because of the way he was so possesive over her, even his Soul bared teeth to Kid. Liz rose up and cautiously crept over to the rest who were behind Kid. Soul's hand was still on Maka's butt. All protests stopped hoping he would let her go, he didn't. Maka decided from the fifth squeaze she was getting too arroused and tonight was supposed to be about forgeting him.

"Get your hand off my ass and put me down, Bad Soul BAD!" Maka didn't really agree with what her mouth was saying. She loved the attention she was getting from him. Maka wanted him to straighten everyone out and and carry her off so they could be alone. Soul made a sound that sounded like a bark and growl at Maka. Then it hit her. She squirmed til she got a hold of Soul's head. "Listen you little imp. STOP whatever the hell you are doing and put soul back to normal!" Maka shouted in Soul's ear. Kid sighed in relief.

"Well that explains it, it's the black Blood and OH MY GOD!" Soul kicked Kid in the gut and get him flying into a tree. A demented grin grew on Soul's face as he let Maka down but clutched her Arm.

"_**Well that was rather loud now wasn't it Maka?**_" Soul's mouth was moving to the words but it wasn't his voice. It was the Imps "_**Now, you kids are making a huge fuss over this. What? Soul can't fix one problem that you people started? Oh I get it now, it's the way it happened."**_ Everyone stared at Soul. Maka tugged at her arm but it was no use

"Like hell? Youre forcing Soul to do all this he would never-" Soul/imp shook his finger and leaned closer to her.

"_**It is true that I proded him but it's only to his deepest and most secret desires he wants to act on. You,"**_ Maka's eyes widened. Soul looked over to Liz "_**He may have screwed that girl a couple times but he mistaked what he had for her for love. The truth is Maka dear is that Soul has been madly in love with since you first met. He even tried to scare you away that first time with that creepy tune but it didn't work now did it? It's the same for you isn't it? YOu felt a weird feeling so you thought you'd hit a couple times and he would head home running. But it didn't work. I only made him act with the way he was acting inside my room in his head. Soul truely is a wild animal and he finds you as the most perfect mate. And so do you..."**_ Maka let the imps words sink in as she herself sank to her knee's. But the imp still kept a firm grip on her. Maka couldn't cry, she could do anything. The imp released his grip on her. Maka couldn't move. Soul/imp blew a cloud off black smoke from his lips, it acted like a window and the imp's form appeared. Soul went back to acting like an animal and crouched down beside Maka with a firm hand on hers. Maka ripped it away and looked in his eyes. Soul looked like a hurt puppy.

_**" Now before you all make my head explode with this silly teenage drama that I'm forced to live through since I'm stuck inside HIS head. I am going to ask the dumbass who started this whole thing one question and I expect an anwser."**_ everyone turned to Black star.

"What? Why are you all looking at me?"

"Because he said dumbass, and you're the only one here who fits that description" Kid replied blankly. The imp had a look of displeasure through the smoke.

"Fine Ask away! Your god with listen to your request" Black Star shouted. Everyone sighed.

_**Okaaay, Black Star was it? What was that fight about with your weapon that started this whole thing?"**_ Tsubaki blushed and took a few steps back _**"Ah ah ahh Tsubaki my dear, where are you going? This would be a joyous thing for you if it turns out. But I forgot. You are shy when it comes to things like this. Maybe that's why Black star started dating the youngest Thimpsan sister, he never knew what you felt..." **_Tsubaki shuddered.

"Me and Tsubaki were fighting about..." Black literally had to think. " How I was reading her diary and she wouldn't tell me the name of the guy she liked!" Black star finally remembered. Liz looked outraged.

"You read a girls DIARY!" she throttled Black Star as Patty patted Tsubaki on the back in pity.

"Don't worry Tsubaki-chan, I was gonna break up with him soon anyway. He is dumber than ME!" Patty giggled. Then Soul howled loudly in stared at him as fell backwards, then smoke disappeared. Soul groaned. Maka just sat there with a blank look on her face with empty eyes and a book in her hand.

"I think I hit him too hard." Maka's voice was choked. Soul sat up and glared at her. He noticed Liz staring at him with unease. He looked around confused, Tsubaki was blushing madly and trying to run away, Kid and Liz were stading beside each other akwardly while Patty and Black Star were arguing. Soul's head was ringing with laughter of the imp and from the Maka-chop. Soul's ruby eyes drifted to Maka. She was sitting there, he had obviously done something. She was sitting on the ground with her legs on either side of her. Maka's one hand was resting on the ground, alone and unoccupied. Soul took a daring move and crept his hand over to hers. Everyone but Maka was aware of what was about to happen. Soul laced her finger's in with hers. Maka snapped her head to his, her face flushed and a light finally in her eyes. Soul helped Maka up with their fingers still entwined, Soul eyes were still trained on her and Maka's on his. They pair finally turned to everyone else, Soul's eye caught Liz's. His grip tightened on Maka.

"I'm sorry liz but I..." Liz shook her head in defeat.

"No it's okay, I'm okay just get home you two" Maka and Soul walked past their friends.

Down the road they went silently. Soul was tired of the silence but didn't know what to say.

"Chocolate cover crickets..." Maka said blankly.

"What?" Soul failed to stifle a chuckle. Maka smiled at him brightly. Soul scowled slightly, Maka made a small frown. "Hold on you have something right~ HERE!" Soul picked up Maka and hoisted her onto his shoulder. Maka errupted into a fit of giggles as Soul ran down the streets passing their appartment. Soul was soon lost in the midnight streets giggling with his meister who was still on his shoulder. Before that whole mess Soul would fling Maka onto his Shoulder too. Most of the time to get her home and away from something but other times similar to this. Soul let Maka slide down to his lips and twirled around a couple times. The pair laughed loudly and gazed into each others eyes. Soul stood there with Maka wrapped around him, staring into her emerald eyes. Soon a blush tinted his cheeks

"Maka, this is gonna sound really uncool but, will you go out with me?" Soul's embaressed eyes darted downwards. A giggle escaped Maka's lips causing him to look up just to be kissed.

"Of course," She breathed

* * *

><p><em>Well I sorta like that ending, but wait There will be more. I know, new concept right. Well I did promise you some sex, between SOUL AND MAKA<br>_


End file.
